Revelación
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Luego de presentarse, Taki y Mitsuha deciden salir a comer algo y hablar un poco más.


**REVELACIÓN**

Están sentados en un restaurante que a Mitsuha le resulta extrañamente familiar. Taki  
 _(«Taki», repete su mente. «Taki, me resulta tan… familiar…»)  
_ le comenta —aún un poco abrumado por el encuentro— que trabajó allí tiempo atrás, y ella escucha eso con la certeza de que, por algún motivo, ya lo sabe.

—Y tú… _Mitsuha_ … ¿eres de aquí, de Tokio?

Taki se reprende mentalmente de inmediato. Nunca ha sabido cómo hablar con las chicas, menos con las chicas lindas, y menos con las chicas que ves por casualidad en el tren, que encuentra no tan por casualidad en la ciudad y con quien sientes que desbordas un millón de sentimientos al percibir… al sentir que encajan algunas piezas faltantes.

—No siempre. Soy de Itomori.

La sonrisa nerviosa de Taki desaparece, mientras el nombre del pueblo se repite en su mente, y está seguro que, por algún motivo, ya sabe eso. Las mejillas se colorean un poco y siente el palpitar furioso de su corazón, porque al fin tiene alguna clase de respuesta a su obsesión de años atrás.

—La ciudad… donde cayó el meteorito, ¿cierto?

Mitsuha asiente.

—Estuve ahí… una vez.

Va a agregar «Aún no sé por qué», pero se detiene porque comienza a creer que tal vez sí sabe por qué. De repente, _sabe_ que se obsesionó con esa ciudad solo porque la mujer que tiene sentada enfrente vivió allí.

Mitsuha se acomoda un poco más adelante, si cabe acaso.

—¿De verdad? Tal vez… ¿de allí nos conocemos, de cuando estuviste en el pueblo?

—Imposible —niega Taki, nervioso. La tristeza lo abruma, los recuerdos vagos que tiene de su visita, y aquella raya en su mano que significaba algo, y no sabe qué—. Para entonces, el pueblo estaba desierto.

—Oh.

Se hunden en pensamientos sin sentidos, en sensaciones mas no recuerdos y se angustian, como si otra vez hubieran perdido aquello que buscaban, y una vez más ni siquiera pueden recordar qué. Pero solo hace falta levantar la vista. El otro está allí sentado, tan solo a un paso de distancia, finalmente.

Mitsuha cree que debe decirlo en voz alta, aunque parezca algo extraño y la tome por loca (pero, ¿no habían sido lo suficientemente locos como para correrse por la ciudad, si nunca se habían visto antes?).

—Siento…

—¿Sí?

Las mejillas de Mitsuha se colorean hasta competir con su listón de cabello.

—Siento como si… como si te hubiera visto en un sueño. Hace años atrás, y como si nunca...

—Hubiera podido olvidarte —termina Taki. Comienza a inquietarse mientras el silencio se expande al tiempo que el mozo deja las bebidas sobre la mesa. Solo puede ver el rostro de ella, que le otorga tanta paz, y no sabe qué decir, pero siente que debe hacerlo pronto—. Hay algo raro en nosotros, ¿no crees?

Mitsuha ríe. Los nervios desaparecen porque hay algo demasiado natural en el modo en que interactúan, en cómo la mira… en como se ve, en todo. ¿Por qué le resultan tan familiares aquellos ojos, aquella sonrisa? La risa se apaga de nuevo y el titubeo se hace presente. Porque de pronto recuerda algo, algo muy importante, algo que no debía olvidar. Algo que lleva consigo desde el día de la caída del meteorito, algo que es respuesta a…

—¿A qué? —murmura. Taki la mira inquisitivo, pero no hace preguntas. Ella se sonroja y se disculpa. Las manos viajan a su bolso y revuelve el interior, porque sabe que está ahí. Lo carga con ella a todos lados, porque algo le decía que algún día debía responder, y cree que el día ha llegado.

Lo encuentra finalmente y el silencio parece extenderse a su alrededor, como una burbuja. Las conversaciones de la gente en el restaurante llegan amortiguadas. El papel está doblado a la mitad, maltratado por el tiempo y el tacto nervioso de sus manos, en tantas mañanas que se despertó llorando sin razón ni memorias. Taki clava la vista en ese minúsculo pedazo de papel y el corazón martillea de nuevo contra su pecho, váyase a saber por qué. La mira de nuevo con un montón de preguntas sin forma.

Mitsuha lo mira. Los ojos claros siguen enfocados en ella, las lágrimas de hace tan solo media hora atrás se esfumaron. Sabe entonces que es para él. Le extiende el papel con seguridad.

—Creo que… sonará raro, pero creo que es para ti. Por alguna razón, todos estos años…

Hace un gesto, porque no hay palabras para describir lo que siente y tampoco para entender nada de lo que sucede. Taki, aún curioso, desdobla el papel y lee el contenido.

Dice _«Yo también»._

Mitsuha lo recuerda de pronto con el corazón golpeándole violentamente contra las costillas. Tenía diecisiete cuando lo escribió, había olvidado algo y alguien había escrito en su mano…

— _Te amo_ —murmura Taki, con el rostro enrojecido—. «Yo también».

Levanta la vista y ve que los ojos de Mitsuha están llenos de lágrimas, lista para llorar otra vez. Sonríe, porque algo lo llena de melancolía.

—¿Sabes? Siento que… ya estoy enamorándome de ti. ¿Crees que eso es raro?

Mitsuha sonríe, se siente nerviosa y dichosa. Cree que no necesita nada más, ni pensar nada más ni tener más pruebas.

—No. O tal vez los dos seamos raros. Lo más extraño es que no creo que esté enamorándome de ti por primera vez… ¿es ridículo lo que digo?

Taki se sonroja más violentamente, por las palabras que dijo sin pensar desde lo más profundo de su corazón, no, de su alma; mira el papel, y _casi_ parece recordar que alguna vez le escribió a una chica un «Te amo» en la mano, y ese casi recuerdo es suficiente para él. No es como si no tuviera otro montón de sentimientos dándole vueltas por el cuerpo.

—No —dice—, no es ridículo. Siento lo mismo. Y… creo que estaba esperando esta respuesta desde hace mucho.

Mitsahu le sonríe.

—Pidamos algo para comer. Y luego un postre.

Taki sonríe abiertamente. Dobla el papel de nuevo y lo guarda en su bolsillo, cerca. Asiente luego y sabe que eso es todo.

Algo los había separado, y tal vez el mismo algo los había vuelto a reunir. Pero ya había amado a esa mujer, vaya, con seguridad ya lo está haciendo otra vez. Así que, ¿qué pedirían para cenar?

* * *

 **Nota:** Ayer vi la película, ayer escribí la pequeña idea, y hoy terminé de darle alguna clase de forma. Creo que lo único que necesitaba era _algo_ más, y escribí ese algo más, aunque pueda que no tenga mucho sentido.

Gracias por leer~  
Mor.


End file.
